Gallagher Girls Book 5
by GallagherGirl789
Summary: What if... Cammie beat the CoC over the summer. What if she came back changed-even prettier then before? What if- Zach and Bex started dating after she left. What will happen to Cammie when she finds out? No bad language, but some serious drama.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I checked my make up in the mirror. Flawless. Ever since I had left, I had been paying more attention to that sort of thing. I couldn't wait to get back to Gallagher and show Zach what he had been missing. Then, I would finally have the upper hand over him. I adjusted my cropped denim jacket and my pink spaghetti strap tank underneath. They matched perfectly with my denim mini-skirt and my black high heeled boots. My makeup went for the sultry look, with smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. I had finally defeated the circle so I could go back and live in peace. I flipped my cell open and made a call. "Hello Mr. Solomon, this is Cammie speaking, "I said. "CAMMIE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! We have been looking everywhere for you! You come back here right now or I'll force you to!" "Relax Mr. S! That's what I plan to do! I'll be making my grand return today. See you then!" I hung up and tossed the [hone into my bag. Time to kick some serious butt.

I positioned myself over the roof. This was it. I, Cammie Morgan, the Chameleon, was going to draw all eyes to me by jumping 40 feet. . As I heard Mr. Solomon announce me, I prepared myself to jump.

**AN:**

**I'm sorry but that's all I got for now. But, I promise that I'll update tomorrow! It's no biggie, but please review. It makes me feel like there actually is someone out there reading my stuff, and this isn't for nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanna say, thank you my 5 people who reviewed my story. I promise that this chapter will be longer and Cammie will be more like you guys want her to be. Thank you and keep reviewing!**

Chapter 2

I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself. My name is Cammie Morgan. I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women, except it's a spy school. I'm a pavement artist, and my code name is the Chameleon. Even though I'm pretty hot, I can still blend in. So anyway, last year, I figured out that a terrorist organization named the Circle of Cavan was chasing me. They were hurting everybody I loved, so over the summer, I ran away to try to destroy them. I succeeded, so now I'm returning to school. I can't wait to see my boyfriend Zach and my best friend Bex. I bought them all souvenirs from Rome.

So now let's get back to the story. I was positioned on top of a rafter above the Grand Hall. I heard my mother, the Headmistress of Gallagher, announce me, so I let myself drop to the floor.

I landed perfectly on my feet and walked up to the podium. I could see everyone staring at me. I noticed that Blackthorne students were back at Gallagher again. I started talking. "Hi everyone. As you can see, I'm back and better than ever. I have also taken care of the CoC so they won't bother us anymore…" As I was talking, I noticed that MY best friends, and MY boyfriend, were HOLDING HANDS! What the heck? What were they freaking doing? As I blathered on and on about how I was glad to be back, I was really coming to the realization that my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. There were two things I could do in this situation. Plan 1: I burst into tears and make them all feel guilty. Plan 2: I act completely unaffected, ignore them, and make Zach jealous. I decided that Plan 2 would be a better option.

I finished my speech and went to go look for a seat. I plop myself in between Liz and Macey. They immediately squeal and hug me. "Oh my gosh Cammie if you ever do that again I will kill you and never do that ever again!" Macey cried. "Oh Cammie I'm just glad that you're back!" Liz said excitedly. I noticed that Bex and Zach weren't saying anything, just staring at me in shock. I ignored them and replied" Yeah guys, I'm really happy to be back too! I even bought you two gifts from Rome!" "Oh wow that is so sweet of you!" Liz says, smiling. I handed them their beautiful hand carved bracelets. While I was doing so, I saw that Zach and Bex both had on necklaces. Each necklace had a half heart that if you joined with the other charm would make a full heart. Their names were engraved on them. Seeing this made my hear tighten and I said" Hey guys, let's go back to our dorm and finish catching up." They took the hint and got up with me. Together, we got up and left the room, leaving Zach and Bex alone at the table.. We saw Grant get up and follow us so we waited for him before starting to talk.

"So," I said. "How long has that been going on?" Liz bit her lip and looked at Macey. She was probably afraid that she'd hurt me by the answer. It was Grant who answered. "Ever since you left," he said so quietly I could barely hear him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Liz and Macey shared a glance. "Hey Cammie, we'll meet you back at the dorm," Macey said. I nodded and they left the room. Together, Grant and I started walking towards the P.E. barn.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so despite my best efforts, the last chapter was still short. So I promise this chapter will be longer. Also, some people have been asking if Grant and Cammie will get together. I'm sorry Grammie fans, but Zammie fans would be disappointed if I did that. But I'm just gonna tell you that Cammie and Zach will not get back together immediately. I would also like to thank **Juliette-Tiggy **and** wittykittylizzie **for reviewing both of my chapters.****Keep reviewing!  
**Chapter 3

Grant and I arrived at the P.E. barn and sat down. I finally broke the silence. "So, how are you doing, coping with the you-know-what thing?" Grant looked at me mournfully. "How do you expect me to be? My best friend just started dating my crush, and the only person I can talk to it about is my best friend's girlfriend!" he said, with anger in his voice. I smiled at him, a little sadly. "I know exactly how you feel. But just think of it this way. If they cheat on us, then they aren't worth our time. There are still better people out there for us. Why stand around and mourn when we can find new fish in the sea? After all," I said, elbowing him," we are pretty hot." He grinned at me. "Now let's go ahead and push our anger into our training," I said. We both got up and began our fight.

Bex POV

Oh my freaking god. Cammie was back! I felt so guilty! How was she going to take me and Zach being together? I nervously fingered my half heart necklace that had Zach's name engraved on it. I had a feeling she already knew though because instead of sitting in the open seat next to me, she sat next to Liz and Macey! And I was her best friend! As I was musing this over, I noticed that Macey, Liz, Cammie, and Grant left the Grand Hall. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I saw Grant leave. But that was ridiculous, since I was happily dating Zach. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Zach, let's go to our make out passageway in the P.E. Barn," I whispered. He smiled at me cockily and together we stood up and left the Grand Hall. I could feel the glares of the other Gallagher Girls cutting into my back. Ever since Zach and I had started dating, they had been glaring at me. They all thought I was a terrible friend because I was dating my best friend's ex. But we were meant for each other so I had no apologies. I had always liked him, but I thought he didn't like me so I never made a move. But right after Cammie left, he had started dating me. People thought that made him unfaithful, but I just thought that it proved his love for me. We quickly found the passage and started on our way to the P.E. barn.

Zach POV

Holy ****! Cammie looked so hot! I can't believe I'm saying this, but she looks hotter than Bex! I felt so guilty for cheating on her, but I saw Bex in a FREAKING bikini! I couldn't help it! But I do feel bad for Grant. I think he honestly liked her! And he was sort of my best friend; I can see how I might have hurt him. I glanced guiltily at my necklace. If Cammie saw this, she'd be so upset. But wait, this is so weird. The old Cammie was shy and easily hurt. But the new Cammie wasn't even crying, looking sad, or sneaking glances at me! She wasn't even giving me the time of the day! I was so distracted by my thoughts that I barely even noticed when they got up to leave the table. But then, I saw Grant getting up to follow them. What the heck did he think he was doing? Cammie is still mine so if he thinks of pulling a move on her… Oh wait, Bex is talking. I better listen. She probably wants to go have some fun. Can you blame her? I am incredibly hot. "Zach, let's go to our make out passageway in the P.E. Barn," she whispered in my ear. I smiled at her cockily and we both stood up to leave. I tried to ignore the glares directed straight at me and her. She seemed like she didn't notice. Together, we found the passage in 5 minutes 45 seconds. We were soon on our way to the P.E. barn.

**SUPER IMPORTANT AN: Anyone wondering what happens when Zach and Bex arrive at the P.E. barn? I'm torn between two ideas. Plan one: Zach and Bex see Cammie and Grant, get jealous, and there's an all-out fight between them. Plan two: Zach and Bex don't notice Cammie and Grant and start making out anyways, and Cammie and Grant see, are upset, and come up with a plan to get even and make them jealous/mad. I would like you guys to vote through your reviews so please review and tell me which you prefer. Also, if you choose plan two, you can also throw in some ideas for the plan they use to get even. I am always looking for more crowd perspective!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, so far, I've gotten more Plan 2s then Plan I'm sorry Plan 1ers but I'm just gonna have to go with Plan 2. I'm sorry **RandomPerson007, charmaine2012, **and** . **But** **k****eep reading and reviewing because I will certainly have another vote soon! And I am taking the idea of Plan 2 from** **. ****This chapter will be MOSTLY Cammie POV with a little Grant. Bex and Zach next chapter.**

Chapter 4

Grant POV

WOW. Cam totally understands my situation! And I can actually take her advice because just seeing her do it will help me be able to handle it. She is like the best sister I could ever have! Too bad she isn't my real sister. I just can't believe it you know though. Zach was my freaking BEST FRIEND! Best friends don't dump your hypothetical sister and start dating her best friend who is also your crush namely the British Bombshell. Nick and Jonas totally agree with me. If I see them make out in the dorm one more time, I swear I'll…Wait hang on Cammie is saying something.

"Grant, I hear whispering," she mouthed to me. I scanned the entire area I had a feeling I knew who it was. Cammie beckoned silently and we both crept into a space in the wall. Peering out of one of the 2 peepholes, I realized that my suspicions were correct. Zach and Bex were here to make out.

Cammie POV

So me and Grant are fighting you know? Trying to take out our anger at our best friends and put them into training. When I suddenly hear giggling and whispering. So I immediately turn to Grant. "Grant, I hear whispering," I mouthed to him. He immediately scanned the area. I started searching for the familiar mismatched bricks. Finding it, I tapped the right bricks and the passageway opened. I beckoned Grant over and we both slid into the space. Peering out of one of the peepholes, I saw Zach and Bex. Why were they here?

My questions were soon answered. As we continued to watch, I saw Zach and Bex doing a lot of lip action. Right in front of their exes! Well, they didn't know we were here, but still. I turned to look at Grant, but I regretted as soon as I did. The only word I could use to describe his expression was despair. That was all over his face. My heart burst as soon as I saw him. Grant was like a brother to me and I hated that he looked this hurt at what our dumb friends did. I knew we needed a plan to get revenge. And I knew I needed two masterminds to help me.

30 minutes later, Liz, Macey, Grant, and I were sitting on the floor in our dorm. Macey broke the silence. "So I already thought of a plan. It's a little extreme, but I'm sure it will make them know how it feels." "SPILL!" I said quickly. "Well I was thinking you and Grant start "dating" and pretend to be in love so they will feel jealous. You guys have to look extra good every day so they're extra jealous. It's a lot of work, are you up to it?" Grant and I shared a glance. "Yes," we said simultaneously. "Great we'll start tomorrow!" Macey said brightly. "I'll do you hair and makeup tomorrow Cammie."" I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow. This plan better be worth it.

The next day, I was woken up at 5:30am! I can't believe my best friend did this to me! Macy shoved me to a chair and started on me. She gave me smoky eyes, red lips, and a sexy high pony. Combined with my somewhat altered uniform (Macey made some adjustments) I looked very hot. I could tell because when Bex showed up and saw me, she did a double take. But she then recovered and said in a mean tone" Just because you dress up, Zach is not gonna take you back. He loves me way more then you." I rolled my eyes and said" What makes you think I'm dressing up for Zach?" She then sighed, and proceeded to get ready.

After Bex left to go meet Zach, we prepared for our entrance. Macey and Liza walked in chatting, and then right after them, Grant and I walked in holding hands and giggling. We took our seats next to Zach and Bex, and just to annoy Bex, Grant leaned in and we kissed for a couple of minutes then broke it off. I could see steam coming out of Zach's ears, and Bex was holding a fork, looking like she wanted to stab someone with it. Grant and I looked at each other and laughed. Ah, revenge. Sweet sweet revenge.

**AN: Does anyone feel like Zach and Bex deserve it? Cuz I do. Next chapter will include more Zach and Bex POV. It may even include Zach and Bex realizing that they are in love with Cammie and Grant. Lots of drama!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: I know it's been a SUPER long time since I last updated. But it's not my fault. My parents died in a car crash and I was given up for adoption to one of my uncles. I've finally settled in, but I still miss them really badly. I don't think I will ever forget them.**

**Oh who am I kidding? You guys don't care about my life, you want Cammie's life! So here it is.**

Zach POV

My ears feel really red right now, but I don't care. What I do care about is the new "hot" couple; Cammie and Grant. My ex-girl and my (now) ex-best friend. The worst thing about it though is everyone seems to LOVE them! When Bex and I started dating, no one was supportive! They all just stared at us in disgust and ignored us. And Grant acted really weird too, ignoring me and acting upset. It was kind of funny actually. I look over at Bex to see how she's dealing with all of this, but I was distracted by her fork. It seemed to be close to breaking, but the problem was that it was METAL.

This worried me, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She turned her gaze to me; and I saw tears in her eyes. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and cried silently. I smoothed her hair softly while oogling Cammie. Her uniform skirt was not supposed to be that short, and her socks were so long that they looked like stockings. Her sweater vest was not present, and she wore her white button down with the first couple of pairs unbuttoned. Her tie hung loose around the same area. Over all she looked … well, HOT. Hotter than Bex by like; a million! I looked at her soft black hair as I stroked it, and sighed. This would be the last time I stroked it. Because tonight, we were breaking up.

Bex POV

I couldn't take it anymore. Grant, he looked so hot… I could see his rock hard abs through his shirt. I should have been running my hand over those abs. But noooooo… Cammie had to take that away from me, just like she did with every other thing in my life. That's why I took Zach from her. That and he IS smokin' hot. But Grant was supposed to wait for me, so that when I came crying back, he could hold his arms out for me. I sighed into Zach's shoulder. This had gone on for long enough. Tonight, I was going to become a single lady.

Cammie POV

This was so totally working. Bex was clearly crying into Zach's shoulder (hahaha, your school uniform is going to be snotty and wet now ), everyone was smiling at the two of us, and Tina Walters was heading over. This meant that we could easily spread a rumor about us dating (and more) even though we weren't. Tina arrived and sat down next to me. "So Cammie! Looks like you've moved on! How far have you gotten with this one?" she asked, winking at me. I fluttered my eyelashes falsely at Grant and leaned in to whisper in Tina's ear. "All the way," I whispered, giggling. She gasped. "Oh Cammie! You have been naughty!" she said, winking at me. "By the way, nice choice in rebound guys," she giggled and then slunk away. No doubt to go spread what she heard among the whole school (and Bex and Zach). I shook my head and smiled at my friends and Grant.

**AN: Short I know, but it's kind of hard for me so please understand. Don't forget to review and tell me if you want Zammie and Brant, Grammie, or someone new for both of them.**


End file.
